


Cette fille qui porte un kimono

by Aikya



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BambooShipping, Complete, Cute, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluffy, Français | French, Homosexuality, Japan, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Love, My First Fanfic, No Sex, No Smut, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Rare Pairing, Romance, Shipping, Short, Shoujo-ai, Sweet, WAFF, Yuri, no Pokemon battle, pairing - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikya/pseuds/Aikya
Summary: « Elle est bizarre. »
C'est ce que Sandra s'est dit quand elle l'a vue pour la première fois. Cette fille s'endort n'importe où, et porte un furisode au quotidien. Et pourtant, sa compagnie n'est pas si désagréable...
BambooShipping (Érika x Sandra)





	1. Pourpre jacinthe

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma toute première fanfiction. Pas la meilleure chose que j'ai écrit, je l'avoue, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout :)

Je rappelle mon Hypocéan, dégoûtée par ma piètre performance. J'ai perdu. J'essuie d'un geste rageur mes larmes naissantes et tente d'admettre l'impossible. J'ai perdu. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai entrepris mon voyage, je suis vaincue et non vainqueure.

Je garde les poings serrés et la tête baissée, incapable de regarder mon adversaire en face. J'entends ses pas se rapprocher, mais je ne bouge pas, rongée par la peur de sa réaction.

« Bravo Sandra ! Tu es une Dracologue très douée. » s'exclame-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je lève les yeux, que je soutienne son regard. Mais c'est tellement dur. J'inspire profondément et relève enfin mon menton. Aucune fierté, aucune condescendance, aucune arrogance sur son visage, il se contente de me sourire chaleureusement. Il pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule droite, ce qui fait rougir mes joues et accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je gémis :

« Mais j'ai perdu...

— Il y a toujours un gagnant et un perdant, l'issue du combat, c'est pas important. C'est comment tu t'es battue qui compte. » tente-t-il de me rassurer.

Je secoue la tête, absolument pas convaincue. Je ne veux pas « m'être bien battue ». Je voulais gagner, juste devant le bâtiment de la Ligue Indigo, après tout ce temps passé loin de lui, et obtenir son estime, l'impressionner !

Une idée folle vient de me frapper. C'est peut-être enfin l'occasion de lui révéler ce que je ressens pour lui depuis tout ce temps. Oui, il faut que je me lance avant qu'il soit trop tard, avant qu'il devienne Maître Pokémon.

« Mais Peter... Moi je... Je voulais te battre... Je voulais... que tu m'admires comme je le fais pour toi... » je murmure d'une voix tristounette.

Je soupire d'un air faussement dépité, mais je n'obtiens aucune réaction de sa part. Je vais visiblement devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Bah, peu importe, je suis déterminée de toute façon. Je saisis délicatement sa main calleuse et la pose sur mon sein gauche. Je viens à peine d'avoir seize ans, mais ma poitrine a déjà atteint une taille respectable, et le tissu de ma robe moulante blanche est plutôt fin. N'importe quel garçon du pays serait transporté au paradis sur le champ. Je ferme les yeux et demande :

« Oh, Peter... Tu sens comme mon cœur bat vite ? »

Il doit être aussi rouge que ses cheveux hérissés. Peut-être même qu'il saigne du nez. Je souris et le regarde à nouveau. Il n'est visiblement pas gêné du tout et se contente de répondre avec légèreté :

« L'ivresse du combat, hein ? C'est pareil pour moi, surtout pendant les matchs super serrés comme aujourd'hui. »

Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui, bon sang ?! C'est une plaisanterie. Là, j'avoue que je suis de plus en plus perdue. Il ne comprend absolument rien ! Bon, je dois me calmer. J'ai été trop subtile, c'est un mec après tout, il besoin d'une déclaration directe, voilà tout. J'attrape brusquement ses épaules et approche mon visage du sien, déterminée. Je me sens devenir écarlate. Un instant, j'ai peur que les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, mais je réussis à m'écrier :

« Je... Je t'aime ! Depuis des années, je t'aime, et... et maintenant je... Je veux savoir ce que toi tu ressens pour moi ! »

Je l'ai dit ! Je réalise à peine, après tout ce temps passé à aimer mon cousin en secret, j'ai enfin pu lui avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cœur, le mien n'a jamais cogné aussi fort, et seules ses palpitations rapides troublent le silence pesant qui s'est installé. Je sens aussi que je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Sandra... Je t'aime aussi. » a-t-il enfin déclaré.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il m'aime aussi ! Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime ! J'ai gardé ma passion secrète, honteuse de ces sentiments presque incestueux, alors qu'elle était réciproque depuis le début. Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Kyaaaaah, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime ! Il ébouriffe affectueusement mes cheveux bleus et poursuit :

« Comment peux-tu douter de l'affection que je te porte ? Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et nous sommes une famille, que ce soit par notre lien de sang ou notre appartenance au Clan des Maîtres Dragons. Nous sommes rivaux, c'est vrai, mais ça a toujours été amical ! »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing à l'estomac. Vraiment. Ma joie retombe sur le champ. Ça ne peut pas être vrai... Il est vraiment en train de me dire que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance, que je ne serai jamais son amante ? Une expression horrifiée se peint sur mon visage, et je demande d'une voix blanche :

« Qui je suis réellement pour toi, Peter ?

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiète mon aimé. Eh bien... Tu es ma cousine, mais aussi une amie et ma rivale, je viens de le dire.

— Et... c'est tout ? je tente, sur le point de pleurer.

— Heu... oui ? Je ne comprends pas, que voudrais-tu de plus ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! je me mets à hurler. À croire que tu le fais exprès... Laisse-moi seule, OK ? J'en ai assez. »

Il est surpris, confus, mais décide de ne pas insister. Il est habitué à mes sautes d'humeur soudaines, même si cette fois, c'est vraiment différent. Ce n'est pas « une broutille qui va lui passer » comme il le pense (je le vois dans ses sublimes yeux noirs). Il m'a tourné le dos et est rentré dans l'imposant bâtiment du Plateau Indigo. J'avais rêvé d'y entrer aussi. Je sais que j'aurais écrasé le Conseil 4 sans soucis. Mais Peter est encore plus fort que moi. Parce qu'à part les combats et les Pokémon, il ne pense à rien d'autre. Lorsqu'il referme la porte derrière lui, mon cousin me lance un regard peiné.

Je l'ignore et soigne mes Pokémon. Est-ce que ce sont des larmes de rage, de tristesse ou de honte qui coulent sur mes joues ? Peu importe.

Je libère mon Léviator pour qu'il me conduise à Ébènelle, ravagée par un chagrin sans nom. Depuis que mon voyage initiatique a commencé, j'ai voué à mon cousin une adoration sans nom, et ça ne sera jamais réciproque. C'est tellement injuste ! En un quart d'heure, j'ai dû accepter deux fois l'inacceptable : j'ai perdu un combat pour la première fois, et Peter ne m'aime pas, et ne m'aimera sûrement jamais.


	2. Blanc lilas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire dans ces cases, ha ha... Cette fiction a été écrite il y a un moment, mine de rien !  
> Vous avez remarqué les titres des chapitres ? Les fleurs ne sont pas choisies au hasard, elles ont toutes une signification !

« Peter, je soupire avec agacement, pourquoi tu rachètes systématiquement les mêmes capes ?

— Parce que les plus anciennes de mon armoire sont dans un état lamentable. » répond-il distraitement.

À ces mots, je jette un coup d'œil à celle qu'il porte aujourd'hui. En effet, elle est usée jusqu'à la corde, le tissu noir est fortement élimé. Je secoue la tête, insatisfaite :

« C'était pas ma question. Pourquoi tu t'habilles toujours pareil, avec les mêmes costumes bleus, les mêmes bottes et... les mêmes capes ? Pourquoi tu varies presque jamais ?

— Pourquoi changer alors que ce style me convient ? » réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Mes conversations avec mon cousin ne me mènent nulle part, et je m'ennuie profondément. Je n'ajoute rien et bois quelques gorgées de l'eau que je viens d'acheter au distributeur. Ce liquide frais est une bénédiction par une telle chaleur, d'autant plus que cela fait une éternité que nous poireautons dans cette maudite file d'attente. C'est pour ça que j'ai horreur de faire du shopping à Céladopole, notamment les week-ends. À Doublonville, grâce à mon titre de championne, je n'ai jamais à attendre, les vendeuses s'occupent immédiatement de moi. Le seul avantage du plus grand centre commercial de Kanto, c'est que mes fans n'y viennent jamais me réclamer des autographes.

Pourquoi j'y vais quand même ? Eh bien parce que les capes de « Monsieur » Peter ne se trouvent qu'ici, et que par-dessus le marché, « Monsieur » Peter refuse de se servir de son statut de Maître pour sauter les files. « Question de principe » dit-il. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner et comme je ne peux rien lui refuser, j'en suis réduite à patienter comme n'importe quelle personne ordinaire. Une honte pour une Dracologue de mon rang !

Je ne suis plus amoureuse de mon cousin, attention. J'ai bien compris le message il y a cinq ans. Mais je dois avouer que ce qu'il pense de moi m'importe encore beaucoup. Mais est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je gaspille mon temps précieux pour des futilités pareilles ?! Il va me rendre folle un jour.

« Sandra, tu devrais aller te balader en ville, non ? Tu risques de devoir attendre longtemps si tu restes avec moi. Et tu dois avoir chaud. » déclare soudain mon ancien amour.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante. J'ai beau être vêtue d'un simple débardeur bleu ciel et d'une mini-jupe blanche, je trouve cette chaleur de plus en plus suffocante et je ne suis pas fâchée de m'éclipser. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, et puis je commence une promenade à l'ombre des arbres, au nord de la ville. Soudain, j'aperçois une silhouette étendue dans l'herbe. Je m'approche, inquiète à l'idée que cette personne se soit évanouie (Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant par ce temps !). J'espère qu'elle va bien, je n'ai aucune notion de secourisme.

C'est une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans, avec des cheveux noir de jais qui lui arrivent au menton, retenus par un bandeau rouge. Elle porte un kimono très formel, jaune aux motifs orangés. Mon regard s'attarde un moment sur son joli visage aux traits fins, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » je demande.

C'est stupide, si elle est inconsciente, elle ne va pas me répondre. Je débouche ma bouteille d'eau afin d'appliquer son contenu sur le front de la demoiselle, quand soudain elle ouvre ses yeux noisette. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Hmmm... ? Je me suis endormie ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix engourdie. Cela m'arrive assez souvent... »

Hum. Elle est bizarre. Quel genre de personne s'endort par terre, comme ça, dans l'herbe qui borde un énorme centre commercial ? Elle sourit et continue à parler, à présent bien réveillée :

« Il fait très beau aujourd'hui. L'ombre des arbres est apaisante, c'est agréable. On a envie de s'allonger en fermant les yeux. C'est normal de se laisser glisser, n'est-ce pas ?

— Heu...

— Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle en consultant l'écran d'un Pokématos orné de motifs floraux. Il est déjà trois heures, les dresseurs attendent depuis longtemps devant l'arène. Merci de vous vous être souciée de mon état, Sandra.

— Comment vous connaissez... ? » je commence.

Soudain, je fais le rapprochement. Oui, je connais cette fille ! Pendant les réunions de la Ligue Pokémon, c'est la championne qui termine systématiquement ses nuits (Je n'émettrais aucun jugement, étant donné que je passe mon temps à jouer à « Pokémon Link ! » sur mon Pokématos. Leaf n'avait aucune autorité, personne ne l'a jamais écoutée.).

« Ah, mais bien sûr ! Vous êtes la championne de Céladopole.

— C'est exact, je suis Érika, spécialiste du type Plante. Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans.

— D'accord, ça marche pour le tutoiement » accepté-je joyeusement.

Nous nous dirigeons vers son arène tout en discutant. Lorsque nous apercevons la foule qui se presse devant le bâtiment, la championne locale pousse un soupir, tandis que je m'exclame, abasourdie :

« En une journée, tu as plus de visites que moi en un an !

— Ne sois pas jalouse. C'est parce que Céladopole est bien plus facile d'accès qu'Ébènelle. Et aussi parce que, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas la réputation d'être une combattante redoutable, alors beaucoup viennent me défier en première. Souvent je m'endors pendant les combats. »

S'endormir pendant les combats ? Sérieusement ? Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais elle est bizarre. Vraiment. Et elle en sait beaucoup sur moi, visiblement.

Lorsqu'ils aperçoivent leur idole, tous ses admirateurs accourent en criant son prénom. La plupart tiennent des bouquets de fleurs, mais quelques-uns ont des poèmes et des boîtes de chocolats. Il y a des gamins de quinze ans, des hommes, et même (c'est dégoûtant) des vieillards. Beurk, même moi, je n'ai jamais subi ça. Érika accepte les présents avec un sourire légèrement forcé, tout en se frayant avec difficulté un chemin vers la porte. Les offrandes sont tellement nombreuses que deux jeunes filles de l'arène doivent l'aider à tout porter.

Je compatis. Dès que j'ai le malheur de me rendre dans une ville autre qu'Ébènelle à Johto, une horde de fans vient systématiquement à ma rencontre quémander des photos, des autographes, un peu de mon attention, ou tenter de m'offrir le même genre de chose qu'ici. Érika pénètre enfin dans son arène et m'invite à la suivre.

« Merci d'avoir gardé l'arène, les filles, lance-t-elle aux dresseuses. Tout s'est bien passé ? Si vous voulez des chocolats, servez-vous.

— Bah, c'était comme d'habitude, relate une fille rousse. On a conseillé aux dresseurs qui voulaient t'affronter de repasser demain. Normalement le policer sera là pour éloigner tous les admirateurs.

— Pour les chocolats, je crois que tu peux les jeter. On en reçoit trop. » poursuit une femme blonde habillée court.

La championne hoche la tête, balance sans y jeter le moindre regard les poèmes à la poubelle, puis les boîtes de sucreries.

« Pourquoi tu ne les refuses pas ? l'interroge-je.

— J'ai essayé, mais ils insistent. Tu y arrives, toi ?

— Oui, mais c'est peut être parce que j'ai déjà menacé un type un peu trop collant de libérer mon Léviator, ris-je.

— C'est assez dissuasif, en effet, répond-elle avec amusement. Bah, je me sers quand même des fleurs pour faire des compositions florales. Bon, je reçois presque uniquement des roses rouges, mais je... Oh ! J'y crois pas !

— Un problème ?

— Un idiot m'a offert des roses jaunes ! »

Je ne comprends pas. Les roses sont jolies, et son kimono est jaune. Je ne vois aucun problème. Elle semble remarquer mon ignorance, car elle m'explique :

« Dans le langage des fleurs, elles symbolisent l'infidélité et le doute amoureux. Si au moins ils pouvaient déclarer leur flamme correctement...

— Le langage des fleurs ? je fais, dubitative.

— Quand tu offres des fleurs, il y a un message qui se cache derrière selon l'espèce. L'anémone signifie la persévérance, le narcisse l'indifférence et l'égoïsme, la pivoine la confusion... C'est très complexe. »

Je constate soudain que Peter doit être en train de m'attendre, depuis le temps. Je m'excuse :

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai bien aimé parler avec toi, à bientôt.

— C'est vrai ? Dommage. J'ai passé un très bon moment, reviens me voir, je suis sûre qu'on peut très bien s'entendre toutes les deux. »

Elle me sourit et me tend une tulipe écarlate. Je n'y connais rien, mais je devine la signification de cette fleur : une amitié naissante. J'accepte son présent et m'en vais, de bonne humeur.

Finalement, Céladopole n'est pas une ville si horrible que ça.


	3. Jaune glaïeul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Termes japonais :
> 
> Yukata : Kimono léger en coton, porté lors des festivals et des fêtes entre amis  
> Furisode : Kimono très formel avec de longues manches, très rarement porté (Sauf par Érika !)  
> Geta : Sandales avec des semelles en bois, portées avec les yukatas

« Je suis sûre qu'il t'ira comme un gant ! » me rassure Érika.

Je suis dubitative, mais prends quand même le yukata qu'elle me tend (J'ai catégoriquement refusé de porter un furisode comme elle !), ainsi qu'une paire de geta, un sac et une broche assortis. Je tire le rideau de la cabine d'essayage pendant qu'elle continue à parler :

« Tu ne portes jamais de kimono ?

— Non, je réponds. J'aime bien porter des tenues courtes, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me donne confiance en moi. Et j'aime les capes, comme tous les Dracologues.

— Je vois. C'est vrai que tu t'habilles plutôt bien. Mais pour le festival d'été, il vaut mieux porter un kimono, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y connais, ça t'ira à merveille. »

Nous discutons encore un peu de vêtements, puis soudain, la championne change totalement de sujet et demande :

« Dis Sandra, tu as un petit ami ?

— Hein ?! je m'exclame, surprise. N... Non.

— Tu es amoureuse ? »

Pourquoi ses deux questions me troublent autant ? Je jette un coup d'œil à la glace dans la cabine et m'aperçois que mes joues ont pris une teinte cramoisie.

« Heu... ben... en fait, commencé-je d'une voix mal à l'aise, je... je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon... une seule fois... il y a longtemps. Et... ben...

— Il ne t'aimait pas, devine-t-elle avec compassion. C'était vraiment un imbécile alors, tu es une fille merveilleuse.

— M... Merci, c'est gentil.

— Et tu n'as plus jamais...

— Retenté ? Non, le râteau qu'il m'a mis ça m'a... je sais pas, je me suis mise à en vouloir à tous les garçons, et l'idée de sortir avec l'un deux ne m'a plus jamais traversé l'esprit. »

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à tout ce que je viens de lui dire auparavant. Mais maintenant c'est très clair pour moi, c'est à cause de Peter que je n'ai plus jamais songé à avoir un copain. Les hommes ne m'intéressent plus du tout.

« Et toi Érika ? »

Elle garde le silence un moment puis déclare :

« Je déteste les garçons. Ils sont vulgaires et ne pensent qu'à se battre, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'un d'eux. Les filles sont bien plus belles, raffinées et sensibles.

— Tu veux dire que tu es... ?

— Oui... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bizarre. Bon, Érika aime les filles, et alors ? On est plus au Moyen-Âge, c'est... enfin ça n'a rien de choquant, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre le rideau pour couper court à cette étrange sensation. Je dois avouer que le yukata choisi par mon amie est très beau, blanc et orné de fleurs dans diverses nuances de bleu. Elle a très bien cerné mes goûts... mais je suis quand même un peu gênée.

« Érika... ce style... ça ne me va pas du tout, protesté-je. Je... j'irais au festival habillée normalement.

— Mais tu es ravissante ! objecte la championne. S'il te plaît Sandra, porte-le juste une fois... Il te va tellement bien !

— Tu... tu crois ?

— Oui ! Et je ne dis pas que parce que je t'adore ! »

Mon visage s'empourpre à nouveau sans raison. C'était quoi cette phrase bizarre qu'elle vient de me dire ? « Je t'adore »... Elle affirme notre amitié d'une façon particulière. Je m'enferme à nouveau dans la cabine et me change.

« Bon... alors je vais le prendre, accepté-je enfin.

— Hi hi ! Tu vois, j'avais raison. »

Je glisse le vêtement et ses accessoires dans un sac en papier et nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse sans faire la file (Youpi !).

« Sandra... commence Érika, soudainement timide.

— Oui ?

— Tu... te souviens de la tulipe que je t'ai offerte le premier jour ? Comment... as-tu compris ça ? »

Pour la énième fois depuis que je la connais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cette fille est bizarre. Je souris et réponds :

« J'y connais rien, mais pas la peine d'être super calée pour comprendre que c'est une demande d'amitié ou un truc du genre, non ? »

Elle garde le silence, ce qui est un tantinet inquiétant. Je paye ma tenue pour le festival et nous nous éloignons. Enfin, elle ouvre la bouche.

« Les tulipes s'utilisent pour les déclarations d'amour...

— Heeeeein ?! »

Elle a les joues écarlates et ne me regarde plus en face. Mon cœur bat très vite, et je suis sans doute encore plus rouge qu'elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Comment peut-elle être amoureuse de moi ?! Et comment ça se fait que je sois aussi gênée ?

« Oh, Sandra, ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît ! implore-t-elle. Je... je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, mais... mais on peut rester amies comme avant. J'avais besoin de te le dire, mais c'était une mauvaise idée... »

Je trop abasourdie pour répondre. Érika m'appelle plusieurs fois pour tenter d'obtenir une réaction, en vain. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester amies, c'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lâcher le moindre mot ? Et, bordel de merde, pourquoi je rougis autant ?!

Est-ce que je l'aime ? Peut-être, un tout petit peu... Je n'ai pas envie que notre amitié prenne fin. Mais c'est une fille ! C'est... c'est trop différent. Enfin, c'est juste que... je... il y a... je... Rah, j'y comprends rien à la fin !

Je décide enfin de dire quelque. Enfin, je vais essayer.

« Heu... en fait je... »

Ma voix est étrange, mal à l'aise. Soudain, je croise ses yeux noisette, et le peu de courage que j'avais accumulé s'évapore en un clin d'œil. Je recule d'un premier pas, puis d'un deuxième, puis je lui tourne le dos et m'enfuis pour de bon. Je suis une lâche. Il faudra bien que je lui donne une réponse un jour. Je n'ai qu'un délai de cinq jours, jusqu'au festival auquel je serais forcée d'assister. Mon amie ne tente rien pour me retenir, elle me laisse gagner Safrania afin de prendre le prochain train.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

C'est vrai, je l'aime. Un peu. Un tout petit peu. Peut-être. Mais est-ce que c'est de l'amitié ou de l'amour ?!


	4. Rouge dahlia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y arrive... Le dernier chapitre !

Je ne l'esquiverai pas plus longtemps. Elle est là, devant moi, silencieuse. J'aime bien son kimono, il est blanc avec des motifs verts et des fleurs qui rappellent un Pokémon Plante nommé Shaymin (Elle me l'a dit le jour où j'ai acheté mon yukata.). Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire. Il n'y a personne aux alentours avec qui je peux faire mine de parler pour l'éviter.

« Bonsoir Sandra...

— S... Salut, je bredouille.

— Ton yukata te va vraiment bien.

— Merci... Ton... ton kimono est très beau aussi... »

Et voilà, encore un picotement dans mes joues qui m'indique que je rougis ! Je fais mine de m'éponger avec mon mouchoir au motif de Minidraco pour masquer mes joues. Érika s'éloigne, et sans réfléchir je lui emboîte le pas. Soudain, les fusées du feu d'artifice annuel illuminent le ciel.

« C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Heu... oui... oui... »

Nous nous arrêtons devant la fontaine de Céladopole. Je fixe le jet d'eau pour ne pas devoir lui parler. Soudain, elle soupire :

« C'est si romantique... Les feux d'artifices, la fontaine...

— Qu... Quoi ?! »

Surprise par sa remarque, je recule, un peu trop brusquement, et tombe dans l'eau. Mon amie éclate de rire, un rire qui se révèle très vite contagieux.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, hein ? »

Je saisis son poignet menu et l'attire avec force dans le bassin. Elle proteste et fait mine de me noyer. Son furisode doit être hors de prix, mais elle ne s'inquiète visiblement pas le moins de monde.

« Vous vous amusez bien ? interroge mon cousin avec amusement.

— Oh, Peter ! s'exclame la championne. Oui, on peut dire ça, hi hi hi. »

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Il ne porte pas de kimono, juste une de ses combinaisons bleu marine habituelle et une cape noire. Il est accompagné de cette sale môme... comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Elle a deux couettes brunes qui rebiquent et porte un yukata rouge avec des motifs musicaux blancs, qui (ça me fait mal de l'avouer) lui va à ravir. Impossible de retrouver son nom, mais en tout cas, elle m'énerve. Je me relève, trempée jusqu'aux os, et Érika m'imite. Ils discutent encore un moment avec nous. Une fois le feu d'artifice terminé, la spécialiste des Pokémon Plante attrape mon bras et m'entraîne joyeusement à l'écart des festivités, près des arbres qui bordent la cité.

« Ici on ne sera pas dérangées... Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire. » déclare-t-elle.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. C'est le moment de lui parler, de répondre à sa déclaration. Quelle voie choisir ? La fuite, l'amour, ou l'amitié ? Il faut que je me lance.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Bravo Sandra, tu viens de décrocher le prix « La réponse la plus pourrie à une déclaration ». Érika hausse les sourcils, et je répète exactement la même chose. Je suis nulle. J'ai envie de me donner des baffes. Elle est déçue, mais sourit avec compréhension :

« Ça ne fait rien...

— Je... suis désolée...

— Je peux attendre. »

Elle fixe les étoiles. Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains : si je n'arrive pas à lui fournir une réponse digne de ce nom, même notre amitié deviendra impossible. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Oui, je pense très souvent à elle, oui, je rougis à cause d'elle, oui, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre... Mais c'est une fille ! D'un seul coup, elle approche son visage du mien. Sa bouche est à quelques centimètres seulement, elle ferme les yeux... Mon cœur bat très vite, et j'ai... peur ? Elle va m'embrasser, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle m'embrasse ?

Ses lèvres se posent juste à côté des miennes. Bon sang, Érika, à quoi tu joues ?! J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait le faire. Je crois que mes pensées n'ont jamais été aussi confuses. C'est peut-être ça que ressent un Pokémon après une attaque Ultrason ? Finalement, je comprends qu'ils arrivent à se blesser eux-mêmes. Elle pose une main sur ma joue et supplie :

« Sandra... arrête-moi. Arrête-moi avant que j'aille trop loin et qu'on ne puisse plus revenir en arrière...

— Mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes ! »

J'ai dit ça spontanément, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je crois que je le pense. La jeune fille ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, elle m'embrasse tendrement. Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Ses lèvres sont agréables, très douces. Avant, j'imaginais que mon premier baiser aurait lieu avec Peter, mais... c'est tellement mieux comme ça... J'entrouvre ma bouche et explore sa langue avec délice. Pourvu que ce moment ne finisse jamais...

Mais elle finit par se retirer. Elle me sourit et demande :

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ? »

Je n'ai plus peur du tout, oui c'est une fille, mais ça ne change rien. Mes sentiments sont plus évidents que jamais. Je lui ai rendu son sourire et je réponds, comblée :

« Tu es vraiment bizarre pour poser une question pareille ! Bien sûr, je t'aime ! »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, en proie à un bonheur sans nom. Je n'entends pas immédiatement les pas d'un couple qui se rapprochent.

« Sandra ?! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclame une voix familière.

Oh non, pas eux.

La gamine a les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement peu habituée à ce genre de spectacle. L'expression d'incompréhension qu'affiche de Peter m'aurait sans doute fait mourir de rire en d'autres circonstances. Mon amante me regarde. J'attrape son bras. Il va falloir que je m'explique à un moment. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, mon cousin est ouvert d'esprit, il comprendra sans soucis. Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai autre chose en tête. Et puis la présence de la sale gosse m'énerve.

« Heu... ben... en fait, on... Érika, cours ! » je m'écrie en riant.

Nous nous enfuyons, hilares, ignorant les appels du Maître Pokémon. Au loin, je perçois vaguement la môme aux couettes lui dire stupidement :

« Elles sont bizarres quand même, non ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin !
> 
> Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction. Je la trouve aujourd'hui largement imparfaite, mais elle me plaît toujours, aussi je la publie sur ce site.
> 
> Le but était de voir si j'étais capable de mener une histoire simple à son terme, et d'obtenir des avis sur mon style d'écriture.
> 
> Bien que je pense avoir largement progressé depuis, je serai toujours très contente de recevoir quelques reviews, que ce soit un petit mot d'encouragement, une critique, une question ou même une tomate à lancer !
> 
> Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai choisi ce pairing, mais j'ai adoré creuser la personnalité de ces deux personnages, en particulier Sandra. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce texte que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !
> 
> Bref, merci beaucoup, et n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres fictions, ça me fera vraiment plaisir !


End file.
